1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sulfobetaines for use in oil recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of betaines for the recovery of oil from oil spills in the sea is known as disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 32 469. Such materials are particularly suitable for this purpose since they can be modified to have a good affinity for mineral oil and mineral oil products so as to readily form emulsions therewith or help to partially solubilize the mineral oil. Also, such materials are uneffected by sea water. However, it is desirable to improve upon the ability of such materials with respect to their solubilizing and emulsification power.
Such betaines have also been used for recovery of oil from oil deposits using conventional flooding techniques as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,491, issued Dec. 19, 1978, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.